Different A Cassie and Devlin Love Story
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Devlin's afraid to love someone and can cassie find out why? Read and find out! Devlin/OC
1. Asking Him

**A/N; Okay I'm fixing these chapters and then I'm posting a new one, so hold your horses to all of my faithful followers!**

* * *

Devlin's POV;

I drew my hood over my ebony black hair as I walked down one of the many streets in San Francisco, as the sun was kissing the water giving it that orange tint to the usually blue sky. The buzz of the hover cars sounded in my ears, almost driving me crazy. Of course the city had changed over the events in the past, but most of it older parts stayed in tact like Fisherman's Warf, Pier 39, Alcatraz, the Bay Bridge, and, most importantly, the Golden Gate Bridge. Other parts of San Fran were there too, but most of the Big City of California had turned to the future.

The only reason why I was here in San Francisco in the first place was because my cousins, the Tennysons, lived here (both sets, one from my Aunt Julie and the other from my Aunt Elaina [don't ask me how that works because I don't even know]). The Tennysons had three main residences; one near Mt. Rushmore, one in New York, and one here in Frisco which is where they mainly lived. Even though my family, the Levins, lived in the Valley of California, but we almost always visited my cousins. All of my main family was here... including all six of my siblings, seven if you include the one that on the way.

While I was pondering why I had so many brothers and sisters, I heard a voice behind me screech, "DEVLIN!" The next thing I knew, I was having the life squeezed out of me by one of my closest friends, 13 year old Cassie Anderson.

"Cassie!" I choked, "Only twelve here! I'm way too young to die, but if you don't let go of me, I'm gonna!"

"Oh sorry!" she said, as she released me. After I straightened my grey sweater, I looked up and saw Cassie staring at me with a strange expression on her face. She seemed really spacey.

"Uhm Cassie?" I said cautiously, "Are you alright?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, I'm okay," she said. She thought for a little bit and then started to rub her right arm, which most girls did around me (which thoroughly confused me). "Devlin, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, shoot," I said, shoving my hands deep in my pockets of my blue jeans.

The cold bay-area air whipped our hair around our faces as we stood there waiting for her to speak, her short coffee brown hair looking almost flyaway in the wind. Her bright blue eyes were lowered to the ground as she searched around for words.

Finally she seemed to have gathered her exact words. "Would you- would you like to go to... winter formal with me?" she asked, her face reddening as she said it. "As a date?" she added, quickly.

I felt my face go very hot. Then I swallowed the lump the size of a walnut that had swelled up in my throat. "A-a d-date?" I stuttered.

* * *

**A/N; Okay A; Please don't flame me. B; DEVLIN NEEDS A GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT! Please Review!**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Complications

**A/N; Here's the other one! Let's get going!**

**Disclaimer; I own only Cassie**

* * *

Cassie's POV;

Devlin stared at me with his baby blue eyes, his usually pale face growing redder with every passing millisecond. I looked down at my purple flats, my face growing hotter and hotter with embarrassment. I've been wanting to ask him to the winter formal dance for a while now but I never exactly worked up the courage… also I had hinted to him several times that I wanted to go with him but he didn't really seem to get it. To most people he seemed almost untouchable so they had to admire him from a distance, but this is where I held an advantage over most people.

I've known him my entire life and practically lived with him at some point. I knew his flaws and perfections; his strengths and weaknesses; his dos and don'ts. I came to a point to which I knew so much about him, I could've been considered a stalker, but thank goodness I wasn't. Those people were just weird (the bad weird) and creepy.

"C-cassie," said Devlin, breaking the silence and bringing me out of my thoughts. "Are you sure?"

"Well ,yeah," I said nervously, staring into his eyes and wringing my hands. "I mean there isn't any harm in going to a dance with someone you like right?"

"Y-you like me?" he stuttered, his face growing brick red. I swallowed the lump in my throat that had just formed there. Before I opened my mouth to speak, I chose my words carefully. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable… well, more than he already is anyway.

"Well not _like_ really," I said, rubbing my left arm. "More like… _love_."

Devlin's bright green eyes grew wide and his face went full on crimson. I looked down again to hide the fact that my face was going as red as his. I couldn't fathom what must be going on inside his head right now. Did he think I was crazy? Did he hate me for asking him? Does he want to run away?

Devlin then swallowed and said, "So just for the dance right?"

At this point I looked up from my shoes to stare at him. "Well yes," I said, then I started rambling. "That is of course if you want to go with me. I mean after that we can stop with the whole 'date' thing or we can keep going if–"

"No I don't think we should keep going," interrupted Devlin and he turned around to face the way he came. "It's too… dangerous."

My eyes widened at this. I just stared at his back as more hover cars _whooshed _past us. "But why Devlin?" I asked, trying hard not to cry. "Don't you like me?"

"I do like you," he said, turning back around to face me. "More than I should like anyone in fact. But we're too different."

"How?" I demanded of him. "How are we different?"

His eyes looked sad as he said, "I'm a monster inside and you're not. I don't wanna hurt you."

* * *

**A/N; Awww Devlin... Gee who does that remind you of? Review please!**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Agreeing to Date

**A/N; Okay to those who've been wondering why this story hasn't been up in awhile the answer is simple; I have had writer's block! T_T**

* * *

Devlin's POV;

I turned away from her, afraid of looking directly into her eyes. It was true I do like her, but being with me is dangerous. Granted, I handled my temper better than my older brother, Adrian did, but I had the word 'trouble' written all over me, just by looking partially like my father alone. Levins and Tennysons are practically magnets for trouble, it's almost turned into a sort of contest to see who can get into the most trouble. It was dangerous for us to be with anyone, but some of us tried to be with people anyway.

A gentle hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. Cassie's hand gave my should a gentle squeeze. I felt her arms wrap around my chest, giving me a gentle and loving hug and making my heart melt with her warmth in the process.

"I don't care about that, Devlin," she whispered in my ear, tickling as well, which in my opinion didn't feel good. "You're no monster to me, no matter what. You're a gentle, good person who doesn't deserve what you have inside you. I love you for you and I'm not afraid of what you can become. I know that you won't hurt me."

"How can you be sure?" I asked her, looking over my shoulder at her, staring deeply into her cerulean eyes. "How can you be sure that I won't hurt you? I'm a mindless monster in that form, with no sanity to comprehend what I'm doing. I don't care about who I hurt and what I do to hurt them, I'm just a power hungry monster."

"No you're not," she stated firmly, spinning me around to look at her, gripping my shoulders. "You're stronger than that side of you. You're no monster and I know this for sure. Everybody around you knows that, because you're quiet, kind, loving and gentle, unlike most people on this planet."

I sighed heavily. "You not going to give up easily are you?" I asked, a bit wearily. She blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"I do like you, Devlin," she muttered, smiling sheepishly as she did so. "But I also know that when I comes to things like this, you can be very stubborn. But I love you and everything about you, even the parts you hate. I'm willing to take the risks even if you're not. That also means that yeah, I'm not going to give up."

I gave her a small smile once she looked up at me again. It made her go even redder but she still smiled back. I wrapped my arms around her giving her some of my warmth like she did to me. I felt her shock spread through her body as she tensed up a little bit, but she eventually gave into my hug, nuzzling her head into my chest.

When I let go of her I said, "I'll try this with you, because I love you too. We'll see where this takes us, okay?'

"Okay," she said meekly, slipping her into mine. I smiled lovingly at her.

"C'mon let's head inside, it's freezing out here," I said leading the way to my cousins' house, which was very hard to miss. As I walked with her by my side, I thought that no matter how today went, tomorrow was going to be interesting!

* * *

**A/N; Okay I promise I'll try to update soon guys! This will never happen with this story again! Please reveiw!**

**~Ellie~**


	4. His Nightmare

**A/N; Sorry guys! So many stories! T_T**

* * *

Devlin's POV;

_The room was dark and cold full of screams and the smell of blood. 1 was had shackles on both of my wrists that were bolted tightly to the floor and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break them or absorb them. I looked up at the scene before me; Cassie was on the floor, her clothes ripped and her body covered with scratches and standing over was my mutated form, hideous, ugly, and evil. I was completely and utterly helpless as I watched it kick Cassie's battered body aside and walk towards me._

_It reached out a mutated hand, grab my bangs and forced my head up to look deep into it's ugly face. "Submit to me," it hissed, "or she dies. It pointed at Cassie with one ugly finger. My eyes widened with fear for my girlfriend and I cursed my own stupidity. I knew something like this would happen, I just knew it! Then, to my horror, it raised it's fiery arm, preparing to fire at Cassie's motionless body._

"_You took too long, Devlin," it hissed, grinning evilly. I, watched tears streaming down, as fire began to reach my beloved girlfriend. I look up, pain in my eyes as the fire was about to touch her and a diamond-like knife came down towards me toward to slit my throat…._

I jerked awake, panting heavily, cold sweat dripping down my pale face. As I looked around me, I realized that I was in my cousin, Kenny's room, remembering briefly that I was spending my birthday weekend there. It was still dark outside, so it guessed it was still nighttime and my guess was confirmed when I glanced at the clock. The red number said that it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

I groaned and lay back down on my pallet on the floor. As I lay there I thought about my nightmare. It was so real, that it scared me. Could that really happen. Could that ugly, monstrous side come out of me and attack the people I love and care about? For my family, friends, and Cassie's sake, I hope not.

With that final thought in my head, I drifted back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N; Okay guys they are going to be short! Please review!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
